


Candle King

by CamietheCamel



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions, Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions
Genre: @calibriatheskeleton, Other, Song Lyrics, Vocaloid song, artwork is by me, on my deviantart, this fits so well for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamietheCamel/pseuds/CamietheCamel
Summary: A little fixed version of GHOST's vocaloid song "Candle Queen" sung by Gumi. I'll put some notes at the end to explain some things I thought fit for Ghetsis.





	Candle King

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Candle Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351594) by GHOST. 



> A little fixed version of GHOST's vocaloid song "Candle Queen" sung by Gumi. I'll put some notes at the end to explain some things I thought fit for Ghetsis.

Ever since he was a child

He always knew how to get his way

Just act a little bit wild

And someone will surely come to play

 

It's a truth he took to heart

But humility and patience didn't come with age

He's born to play this part

A king's always center stage

 

Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder

Relishing in untestable power

Glowing red in a black and white scene,

The one and only:

Candle King

Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher

Royalty with a crown of fire

Setting ablaze an extravagant scene,

The one and only:

Candle King

 

Addicted to adrenaline

And always looking for attention

Thought to be so genuine

When he's suddenly met with apprehension

 

The fighting has begun

And he'd do anything to get ahead

Like using people as ladder rungs

And sweeping eggshells under the bed

 

Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder

Relishing in untestable power

Glowing red in a black and white scene,

The one and only:

Candle King

Stoking the flames that burn higher and higher

Royalty with a crown of fire

Setting ablaze an extravagant scene,

The one and only:

Candle King

 

Ah, but there's hope for you still

Before it all comes unfurled

Ah, you just need to chill

It's not the end of the world

 

He just can't help but be this way

He lost his true self long ago

Now all his friends have been pushed away

Because a caricature is all they know

 

Toddler's cries that grow louder and louder

Everyone rushing to disavow him

All alone in a black and white scene,

The one and only:

Candle King

Hurt by the flames that burn higher and higher

Clutching a broken crown of fire

All alone in the final scene,

The one and only:

Candle King

 

What a pity, that

Candle King!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Candle = Reshiram  
> King = N/King of Team Plasma  
> Toddler's Cries = N's childhood  
> Untestable Power = Leadership of Team Plasma  
> Apprehension = The Player/MC (Main Character)  
> Using People As Ladder Rungs = Colress, the Sages, and his Grunts  
> Before It All Comes Unfurled/Just Need To Chill = Using Kyurem as a last resort  
> All His Friend's/Pushed Away = Half of Team Plasma siding with N  
> Disavow Him = Those working to take Team Plasma down/Hugh  
> All Alone In A Black And White Scene = Battle with the Player/MC  
> Clutching A Broken Crown Of Fire = His loss to the Player/MC


End file.
